ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vuzu
''Vuzu is a South African youth-oriented television channel produced by M-Net for sister pay television platform DStv TVSA|website=www.tvsa.co.za|access-date=2019-02-22}}. Vuzu is similar to some popular American TV Channels such as Bravo, FX, BET, The CW, NBC, TNT and many others. Overview The channel aires new program monthly further making it a world class youth channel within the African Television and Broadcasting space. The channel broadcasts on channel 116 on Dstv fusing both local and international programs. The Channel is broadcast throughout Africa to DStv Family, Compact, Compact Plus & Premium subscribers. The channel had a more premium version of the channel called Vuzu Amp broadcasting on DStv channel 103 to premium subscribers only, showcasing mostly HD Programs some directly after U.S airing known as "Express From The U.S". This was replaced by One Magic. History The channel launched in mid-2009, replacing the popular M-Net channel Go. This occurred during the second phase of the network's reshuffle of its youth channel offering. Vuzu is typically geared towards the 14-23 age demographic. Its launch also coincided with the launch of the virtual social network vuzu.tv in an effort to make the channel far more interactive than its predecessor. The first program to broadcast was the popular show known as Touch TV, which aird at 16:00 (previously 17:00 ). Many Go viewers protested the launch of the channel as it caused a number of go's programs to move to new time slots, channels or disappear completely. In 2013 the channel once more went through a change as its traditional channel number 123 changed to 116. In 2014 a companion channel was created in replacement of M-Net Series Showcase which later was rebranded as Vuzu Amp. On 12 December 2017, it was announced thatVuzu Amp will be rebranding as One Magic as of 29 January 2018, still broadcasting the same content, but will have a more local approach. On 1 September 2018, Vuzu got a new logo and is now geared to family oriented with its lineup mainly consisting of reality and sitcoms. On 1 July 2019, Vuzu celebrated its 10th anniversary. International Programs *America's Next Top Model'' *''Are We There Yet?'' *''Bob's Burgers'' *''Brand X With Russell Brand'' *''Braxton Family Values'' *''Brooklyn Nine Nine'' *''Excused'' *''Fashion Star'' *''For Better or Worse'' *''Futurama'' *''Famous in Love'' *''Got to Dance'' *''Hollywood's Top Ten'' *''Louie'' *''Made in Chelsea'' *''Marrying The Game'' *''My Kitchen Rules'' *''Newlyweds: The First Year'' *''On The Red Carpet'' *''Perez Hilton: All Access'' *''Ready For Love'' *''Redneck Island'' *''RuPaul's Drag Race'' *''So You Think You Can Dance?'' *''Sullivan & Son'' *''Tamar & Vince'' *''The Bachelor Canada'' *''The Bad Girls Club'' *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' *''The Jerry Springer Show'' *''The Cleveland Show'' *''The Parkers'' *''The League'' *''The Originals'' *''The Mindy Project'' *''The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell'' *''Trophy Wife'' *''Wilfred'' Local Programs *''Hit Refresh *''V Entertainment *''Vuzic *''10 over 10'' *''Dineo's Diary'' *''Fly Chix'' *''Mo Love'' *''Scar Tissue'' *''Top Shayela'' *''I Am'' *''Creative Union'' *''Forever Young'' *''Top Shayela: Reality Check'' Sister Channels *''M-Net'' *''Mzansi Magic'' *''Channel O'' References External links *Vuzu Website Category:M-Net Category:African television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks